All of us have experienced a vehicle in front of us whereas the driver might be texting, looking at his/her emails, talking on the phone or any other distraction whereas he/she is oblivious to the fact that the traffic light has turned green and holding up the traffic behind them. Honking the vehicle's horn can be interpreted by that driver as rude, irritating and in many instances, can lead to road rage whereas there could be offensive verbal exchanges between the two drivers, often leading to physical harm and even death.
A study conducted by an independent firm has concluded that adding those few seconds lost due to distraction cost the country thousands of lost hours of work, missed appointments and the cost of fuel are in the millions of dollars due to vehicles idling while the distracted driver is not paying attention to the traffic signals.
When backing out of a parking place in a parking lot with a large vehicle next to you, it is impossible to see another car or person approaching from that side. Large trucks have an automatic beeping sound when they are backing but private vehicles don't presently have that capability.
An example of the prerecorded sounds from a mobile application (APP) programmed into the cell phone or smartphone that may be recorded on the Wireless Vehicle/Drone Alert and Public Announcement System can be a variety of different automotive beep, beeps or a verbal announcement such as “I am backing up” or “my car is coming up beside your bicycle” as you approach the rider or “would you please move on through the green light.” A public announcement (PA) system is also convenient for emergency situations, messages and advertising announcements.
Since electric cars do not emit any engine sound, there are many accidents that occur since people cannot hear them when they back up at a parking lot or while making a turn at an intersection. By using a joystick, similar to those used in heavy equipment, four or eight elements with a pressure down to activate or deactivate can be used without the driver taking his/her eyes off the road. As an example, an engine sound revving up or a constant beep through the PA system in the front or rear can avoid accidents from fender benders to fatal pedestrian injuries.
Numerous innovations have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present Wireless Vehicle/Drone Alert and Public Announcement System as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the system at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the present design and those of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,175 of Robert Adel describes a motor vehicle bright light dimming signal from the back window and control system for alerting a driver of a vehicle behind a signaling vehicle to dim his bright lights. The signal system comprises one or more flashing lights mounted on the rear package tray of the vehicle.
This patent describes a lighted warning system from the back window of a vehicle but does not involve the usage of a smartphone as an option to the control module in the vehicle to produce prerecorded sounds from the back, front and sides of a vehicle as well as controlling the operations of a drone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,812,740 B2 John-Francis Mergen describes devices, and methods for alerting pedestrians as to the presence of a vehicle are provided. The system for providing alert tones may include a personal communication device, such as a mobile terminal, a vehicle communication system, and an output device. A driver of a vehicle equipped with a vehicle communication system may select an alert tone to download to his vehicle directly using the vehicle communication system or indirectly via a communications link between the personal communication device and the vehicle communication system. Upon approaching a pedestrian, the driver may actuate the vehicle communication system to sound the alert tone through the output device by interacting with an input device, such as a button or a switch. Actuation may also be caused by a voice command or automatically, through the detection of an object within a certain distance of the vehicle via one or more sensors.
This patent describes devices, and methods for alerting pedestrians as to the presence of a vehicle. This patent deals primarily with people or objects in around the vehicle but does not deal with objects or bicycles or other objects to the sides of the vehicle. It does not facilitate the use of a smartphone for audio transmissions from a unique prerecorded APP or the use of a drone for the processes involved including photography. Motion sensors do not pickup individuals or vehicles in a parking lot when you have parked next to a large vehicle when a person or vehicle is moving from that side. Their patent would most likely not require a special license due to its simplicity and would not be useful to the police departments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,489 B1 of Greg Paterno describes a vehicle communication system. The system includes a display installed in, or on, a first vehicle such that the display is viewable by persons in other vehicles or pedestrians proximate the first vehicle. The display is communicatively linked to one or more vehicle systems or a vehicle controller area network whereby based on activation, engagement or utilization of a vehicle system, the display automatically displays a message associated with the activation, engagement or activation of the vehicle system. For example, if a driver of the vehicle applies the brakes, a “STOPPING” message is displayed. Messages may be preprogrammed into the system or custom created and entered by a user. The display may also be used to advertise, alert passersby to an emergency or otherwise communicate with persons in other vehicles or pedestrians.
This patent describes a vehicle communication system. The system includes a display installed in, or on, a first vehicle such that the display is viewable by persons in other vehicles or pedestrians proximate the first vehicle. This patent does not deal with the safety of people beside or behind the vehicle. It does not make use of a smartphone or a drone to accomplish the tasks described.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,948 B2 of Eddie Somuah describes a digital message display for vehicles detects a tailgater and automatically flashes a warning message, directed to the tailgater, on a message display that is located in the rear window of the vehicle in view of following traffic. In addition to the warning message directed to the tailgater, a distance display is located in view of the vehicle driver to indicate the distance of the tailgater. An audible alarm alerts the driver to the presence of the tailgater. Additionally, a wireless remote-control device allows the driver to manually select and display one of a number of pre-defined safety and courtesy messages. Multiple distance sensors provide multiple functional ranges to accommodate varying driving or traffic conditions.
This patent describes a message display for vehicles detects a tailgater and automatically flashes a warning message, directed to the tailgater, on a message display that is located in the rear window of the vehicle in view of following traffic. This patent does not deal with the safety of people beside or behind the vehicle. It does not make use of a smartphone or a drone to accomplish the tasks described.